


Popsicle?

by sleepyowlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Ice, Jotun!Loki, Pin-Up, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chillin' like a villain.</p>
<p>Drew this as a birthday present for ~cottoncandyhead - it's months late. I know. But she liked it anyway.</p>
<p>We both don't like this heat, so between the weather and the ice-machine in the bistro I used to work at, this idea popped into my head. I guess letting popsicles grow around his sub-zero fingertips is something that's easily within Loki's capabilities...</p>
<p>Took about 20 hours spread over three days. And it's easily the most frustrating thing I've ever done.<br/>Wacom Bamboo tablet and MyPaint.</p>
<p>Please feed the brainslug and tell me what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle?




End file.
